


Fiesta Fiesta Fiesta

by atroniascreamsube



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Half-Filipino Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Life in Philippines, Multi, half-filipino yamagata hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroniascreamsube/pseuds/atroniascreamsube
Summary: Day 2: Festivals and FiestasIn which the Seijoh and Shirtorizawa realize how Filipinos always love fiestas-- an understatement especially to the party loving and merry making Ibanag with all the overflowing shenanigans awaiting. Celebrate fiesta in Tuguegarao fashion!(Vernaculars are in bold and italics. Translation provided in the end notes.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagato Hayato, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 9
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Fiesta Fiesta Fiesta

“Tilapia, tilapia!”

“Saging! Saging! Bili kayo diyan oh!”

Puddles of water here and there, workers carrying various goods on their back, vendors selling from vegetables to secondhand clothing blended into assortment of colors and smells blending into the landscape, overwhelming them at once. Good thing the three cousins are just there in front of them navigating their way in this vast and busy Don Domingo Wet Market.

It was supposed to be only the three of them who are going to shop in _palengke_ but their friends were just as enthusiastic to tag along with them in their errands **. "O, eto na pera, isama mo yang mga kaibigan mo para makalibot sila dito satin kahit papaano"** Lola Claudia hands out cash for them, waving at the boys as they hop on the tricycle.

Good thing they were instructed just wear simpler clothes much to their initial confusion- Oikawa’s super white sneakers won’t survive the mud and Mattsun’s weird shirt will make him stand out more but their tsinelas that they bought the day before and their simple top-board shorts combo will help them survive the humidity of the place.

It is "Piyesta" or patron fiesta of their barangay as what Lola said to them. "People take this seriously huh?" Tendou muses as the people file in and out like in their own bubble busy buying stuff needed for food prep. "Yeah, " Semi chuckles looking for a certain ingredient for desserts later. "Every two weeks or month, there will always be fiesta here in going on in another barangay and right now is our barangay's time." "Woah!" Mattsun quickly steps sidewards as a wheelbarrow of cabbages zoom past him. "Well wouldn't it be quite costly on you guys?"

A hearty laugh escapes from the trio "Mattsun, that's what an Ilocano like me will think as well." Iwaizumi answers looking at them from behind "But to the Ibanag and Itawes, they have this saying... Uh what's that saying Benj?" "There's no beer in heaven so we drink it on earth?" Semi replies "I kind of forgot but it kinda means that why limit ourselves when we can be happy and make most out of our lives? Oh look the vegetables section!"

Semi and Iwaizumi makes way as they browse on the nearby tomato and aromatics vendor sitting down while Hayato looks at the nearby potatoes and carrots stand. As they were drowning in their conversation and the various sights, a group of high-school aged girls somehow caught their attention on that group of handsome-looking _porener_ at their direction. Hearing giggles from what sounded like teenage girls, Oikawa swivels his head seeing a group of girls following his gaze. Like the flirt he is, the brunette simply brandishes his signature smile and waving at them then the girls squeal chanting the only word he knew from Iwaizumi “Pogi!” While browsing, the three cousins on the other hand was confused as to why the seller was simply staring at them like the rest of the people at first but as Semi looks over to see if everyone is still together “I knew it.” He groans, realizing that how it’s also a bad time that they all went out with just tank top and shorts. “Where’s Oikawa?” 

In an instant Iwaizumi jumped upon hearing those words, Iwaizumi darts his vision in search for a tall flippant brunette wearing plain white shirt and teal board short. “ ** _Sinalbagen_** ,” Iwaizumi tsked from the crowd of people blocking his view. Next thing, he saw a group of girls crowding him, asking him to take pictures with him “Oppa~!” one of them squeals unmindful that her basket just got bumped by a rando. “Why do they call us Oppa, we’re not Koreans?” Makki turns his head to Iwaizumi only to vanish from his sight as well.

Good thing Hayato is nearby, dragging away the still-smiling Oikawa **_“Pasensya na po…”_** the libero mutters his apologies as he calls his miffed cousin approaching. **_“Hoy hawakan mo nga to baka mamaya makidnap pa ‘to.”_** Hayato snickers, Iwaizumi now gripping Oikawa’s hand. “Why’d you drag me away Iwa-chan?” Oikawa singsongs only to meet the shorter male’s glare “ ** _Letse ka gustong-gusto mo naman_**.” “Stop using your vernacular with me when you know I don’t understand it Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts trying to solve whether Iwaizumi actually insulted him or something else. **_“Nakalimutan mo bang nasa palengke ka Jablukawa?”_**

As the two banter in the background, the teams look at them in utter bewilderment while walking towards the fruits stand **_“Ukininis, hanggang dito ba naman nag-aaway pa kayo?”_** Semi shakes his head from the sight while Yamagata simply stifles his laughter.

The team's eyes widen on bananas of different cultivar, size and shape lay on the mat which, especially to Tendou, a banana paradise." How did they have bananas here when it's not summer?" Ushiwaka inquires as he watch Tendou fawning over the bananas. "Wakatoshi, bananas bloom all yeaaaaar round here!" Hayato replies inspecting the contents of bayong.

“Hoy Eita, Atong, since we look foreign the vendors might rip us off” Iwaizumi whispers to the two still in Japanese. Instead of being daunted, the two simply grins at that prospect “Well, twist my aaaarm! It’s about time no Benj?” Hayato raises his brows turning to the sandy blonde. “Right, I’ll speak in Ybanag while you two speak in Ytawes and Ilokano as usual.” Semi chuckles to both of them, looking at those bananas. “I’ll be here while the two of you should go get the apples and oranges.”

With the rest of Seijoh, Reon, Ushijima and Tendou follow the two, the woman looks at her as Semi crouches and inspects the saba and lakatan on the spread. He grabs a bunch of the thick cardava banana then clears his throat.

**_"Auntie tagi piga yawe tanga kilo tu dupo?"_ **

The way it rolled in his tongue felt familiar and strange at the same time. It's just like he's at home. Both the vendor, Kawanishi and Shirabu stare at him agape from the statement. As the vendor still stared at him for good ten seconds Semi thought **_‘Maginnag ka, ngatta dudulanganna nawe na mallaku?’_** “Uh, kwarenta pesos laman yo saba.” The seller snaps from Semi’s raised eyebrow. **_“Sige manga nga gadwa kilo tas wuyyana kwammu dang lang tu singkwenta?”_**

“What is he saying Shirabu?” Kawanishi whispers to him. Shirabu shrugs at him in return as he looks at Hayato and Iwaizumi’s side “I don’t know if he’s speaking in Tagalog or one of those native languages in this area. Certainly, I didn’t see any of the words he said in my dictionary.”

Meanwhile the rest of the teams, sans Iwaizumi, were just as surprised from the sudden language shift “ ** _Ti! piga yo tanga kilo nga apple? Ti nu gumatang nak kang gadwa kilo nga orange peba, pwede iddam mu la nyakan kang balor 120 yo apples niyakan? Hahaha!”_** Hayato smiles as the seller looks at him as if he has two heads. “Sige iho” the seller absentmindedly replies.

\---

With Toni and Connie out to buy more stuff needed and the rest of the UP Team help in cleaning the whole area, the teams are nose-deep with the heavy labour from the food preparation. Semi, Hayato and Iwaizumi are with their other uncles helping in wrangling livestock to butcher for the feast; Mattsun and Ushijima were helping in carrying firewood and buckets of water to boil in the silyasi (huge wok); Reon, Kawanishi and Makki chop the vegetables and fruits for the different dishes; Tendou continuously stirring the pot of maja blanca while copping a taste from time to time and the two setters, Shirabu and Oikawa, roll after roll pieces of lumpia shanghai.

Tita Baby always the lively chatterbox oversees the taxing preparation “…And that is how this barangay was founded!” she chirps in English while she stirs the pot of laoya. The way she narrates the stories never failed to capture their attention like a pre-school teacher telling story of three bears to kids, “Tita-chan, how many people will be with us later?” Oikawa hums rolling his 15th lumpia in a row. “Oh you’ll see later!” Tita chuckles as she puts more patis (fish sauce) to taste.

Then a loud squeal of the pig surprised the teams, making them peek through the window outside—The uncles slaughtered another pig while the trio butcher the rest. As the rest watches in curiosity, Oikawa remembers how Iwaizumi calls him a pig sometimes but then his thoughts fly elsewhere the more he watches how they effortlessly butcher ‘If Iwa-chan can do that to an actual pig, then…’

“Boys, we need to finish this fast.” Tita calls out to them. As they head back, Shirabu notices the taller male unmoving “Oikawa? Tita is calling us back. Oikawa, Oik--- All the color in your face is gone.” “Is he alright?” Ushijima inquires the still staring Oikawa but the sudden sprinkle of cold water from Makki and Mattsun’s hands breaks him out of trance. “Come on loverboy, you have more of that delicious lumpia.” Makki chortles from Oikawa’s dazed expression.

\--

The twins comes back with tons of SM Hypermarket bags and poor Toni looking kinda haggard as in his words “There were just too many people in the grocery and they were almost out of “kwatro kantos” for the uncles. ” With the lone gin in their hands, the uncles give Iwaizumi some change to buy Cobra for the three of them and the twins and tagging the other two along. Sun was shining bright at almost ten in the morning when they hear another out of tune rendition of “Touch by Touch” sung in the karaoke by already drunk men in the other households; kids being rowdy as usual, the neighbourhood _chismosas_ gossiping to one another and more teenagers walking under the colourful banderitas hanging at their street like no one’s business. The sari-sari store beside them has _tambays_ sitting around drunkenly wishing them a happy fiesta while they walk home sipping the yellow energy drink in the plastic bag.

Iwaizumi goes back inside the house only to hear “So who’s the head of the clan and how many are the cousins exactly?” from Oikawa as they wrap the plastic cutlery with tissues. Tita Baby perks up even more from the question, rushing out of the kitchen in sheer enthusiasm and returning with a huge scroll of paper “Toni, Connie! Halika dito!”

“Ay nak ng--” Iwaizumi rushes to the two outside as the tired twins groan their way to the kitchen. “This is the clan bloodline map!” Tita Baby unfolds the map being held by the gargantuan twins. Eyes widening, the rest of the teams flocked to see the yellowed scroll and follow their eyes to the lines, searching for their friends faces among the pictures there. “The head of the clan is these twins’ grandmother, Lola Teresita. Well I heard you had a dinner with her in Manila!” she points out the eldest of the four grandmothers.

The three of them run to the kitchen only to hear Tendou exclaiming gleefully “That’s some huge ass family! I see Hayato-kun over there look!” Semi covers his eyes, Iwaizumi having this cringe look and Hayato giving an awkward laugh “ ** _Titaaaaaaa_** ” the three groan. “Oh look Iwa-chan is here! Ooh! Jen is also on the right!” Oikawa traces the line from Lola Claudia’s side until he reaches Iwaizumi’s name in the end.

“Ohoho, what made you so shy now boys?”

The familiar boyish tone stop their tracks as they turn to the guest whom the shorter chubby Lola Claudia was busy hugging. The guest is also an old woman with purple-dyed, short, undercut hair and she wears leather jacket in contrast to the flowy _bestida_ Lola dons. “Mama Lavs!” Hayato quickly takes her hand for the mano with the other cousins following suit. “God Bless you.” She replies messing the male cousins’ hairs and giggles “ ** _Tignan mo! Ang tatangkad niyo na parang kailan lang!_** ”

Tita Baby approaches as she reach for mano to the elder “Oh yeah this Lola Lavinia! Lola Claudia’s youngest sister.” Lola Lavinia, known as Mama Lavs, looks at the rest of the teams with smile emitting an aura similar to Hayato’s. “Well, well!” she saunters to the teams with hands on her hips “Nice to meet you Shiratorizawa and Seijoh! I heard a lot of good things about you!”

They quickly stood by their feet upon the mention of their teams names “Uhhh she was saying that she thinks highly of us hehe?” Hayato still bashful translates it to their friends. “Lola-chan! Uhhh naysu to meet u!” Oikawa just waves while others smile from it. “ ** _Auntie, naku sensya di pa tapos magluto_** ” Tita Baby sheepishly smiles from the state of things. “Ah don’t you worry Lorena, manang Claudia and I have something to discuss on Becca’s wedding in few days hehe!” Mama Lavs waves off. “Don’t worry Atong, Elroy will arrive with Becca in a while so get on to what you’re doing.”

As the two left, Tita Baby continues sharing the details of the map much to the trio’s embarrassment and chagrin.

To say the house is packed is an understatement. Guests here and there are squeezing in whatever corners of the house as Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are left to scramble for any place downstairs. Good thing the house has two more floors above where they can simply get away from the bustling people Tita Baby and other aunts were busy entertaining by.

The array of food is truly a feast in both eyes and stomach: Caldereta, tomato sauce-based _bituelas_ , the tender _patatim_ , _Igado_ , _Dinakdakan_ , _Lumpiang Shanghai_ and of course the infamous _zinagan_ which made Oikawa gag on his food after hearing it was a pork blood stew. Good thing the guests didn’t bother them that much as they enjoy their meal after a long day of shopping and food prep.

As they sit on the floor of their room, for some reason the sounds of the different songs playing in the karaoke machines of every household became even clearer as the sounds of drunkenly-sang 80s hits, lovesick _hugot_ songs and the trendy OPM are blending into this weird cacophony to the rest of Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. “Karaoke is a big thing here isn’t it?” Tendou bends backwards looking at Semi busy tuning his guitar. “Uh huh, especially in occasions like fiestas and birthday parties.” The sand blonde replies while not sparing his redhead friend a glance. “It was nice to meet your grandparents, Hayato and Iwaizumi.” Ushijima says as he reads the ads on the newspaper. Shirabu mutters watching his crush tune his guitar and strum random notes “I wonder what your grandma and the side of your family looks like.” 

“Well we’re all going to Piat remember?” Semi looks at the rest of them sprawled in their beds “We’re going to meet them as well soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Filo peeps, if you suddenly see the trio speaking in vernacular then the trio is speaking the following: Hayato- Itawes, Iwaizumi-Ilokano and Semi- Ibanag. The reason I made it that way is to show a certain phenomenon happening in Tuguegarao City and the multiculturalism happening at place-- that you will hear an Itawes speaking to an Ilocano and they understood each other fine but the Ilocano will still respond in Ilocano to which the other speaker understands well. (Though I still kinda have some sort of angst as my Ilokano is broken and I definitely suck in Ibanag and Itawes so I asked help form my friends for translations ;w;)
> 
> "O, eto na pera, isama mo yang mga kaibigan mo para makalibot sila dito satin kahit papaano"- Here's the money for shopping. You also call your friends so they could explore our place a bit.
> 
> Sinalbagen- Sinalbag is the root word for this Ilocano curse which means Pesti (Pest).
> 
> Pasensya na po- Sorry about that.
> 
> Hoy hawakan mo nga to baka mamaya makidnap pa ‘to.- Watch out for him, he might get kidnapped.
> 
> Nakalimutan mo bang nasa palengke ka Jablukawa?- Have you forgotten we're in the marketplace Jablukawa? (Jablu in Ibanag and Itawes is a curse words for "Devil")
> 
> Ukininis, hanggang dto ba naman nag-aaway pa kayo?- Ukininis, you're still arguing even when we're here? (Ukininis is another form of Ukinnam which is also a curse word in Ilokano meaning "your mother's vagina") 
> 
> "Auntie tagi piga yawe tanga kilo tu dupo?"- Auntie, how much is a kilo of bananas?
> 
> Maginnag ka, ngatta dudulanganna nawe na mallaku?- Why is this vendor staring at me like that?
> 
> Sige manga nga gadwa kilo tas wuyyana kwammu dang lang tu singkwenta?- Alright, if I get a half kilo of this banana, isit all right if you can make it 50 pesos per kilo now?
> 
> Ti! piga yo tanga kilo nga apple? Ti nu gumatang nak kang gadwa kilo nga orange peba, pwede iddam mu la nyakan kang balor 120 yo apples niyakan? Hahaha!- Auntieeee, how much is a kilo of apple? Hey Auntie, if I buy half-kilo of orange, can you make my apples 120 pesos now? HAHAHA
> 
> Tignan mo! Ang tatangkad niyo na parang kailan lang!- Oh how you've grown!
> 
> Auntie, naku sensya di pa tapos magluto- Oh no Auntie, sorry the food's not yet done.
> 
> -The proverb Semi was saying is "Ta langi awan tu binarayang, yatun ta utun na davvun ittam minum."


End file.
